Sweet Blood
by xrayne13x
Summary: What Happens when Irisa meets Talen and How will this young mind readers life change? Find out
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **

**Wat up people. This is Jazz and I'm finally posting one of my stories. This is my first Fanfic and i hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think k. **

**-Jazz**

* * *

Turn around…

I am here…

If you want…

It's me you'll see…

Doesn't count…

Far or near…

I can hold you…

If you reach for me…

**Irisa**

_Run, Run Run! _I screamed at my body to move faster. I turned slightly to see if he was still fallowing me and as i thought he was still hot on my tail.

_Man, why did i have to leave my house. Why couldn't i just stay home._ "Get back here you little bitch!" he screamed. _Yeah right! Like I'm going to slow down. _I kept runing as fats as my body would let me.

I turned into an alley way to see if i could lose him, but the stupid alley way was a dead end.

_Shit! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_I turned around to run out, but guess who was there. That's right the bastard who just can't take a hint. He looked at me with a smug look on his face._God i just want to slap that loook right off his face._ "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. A little slut to play around with" he said as he walked up to me. I tried to get away from him but he caught me and slammed me into the wall. I winced in pain as i slid to the ground.

He grabbed me from the throat and said, "Oh i'm going to enjoy this." I tried to struggle against him but he was to strong. His lips crashed onto mine. _Gross! _He tasted like beer and rotten fish. I kept struggling as he tried to take off me pants. "Stop it. Get off of me you bastard." i screamed. He slapped me and ripped off my pants. I yelped as tried to take off my underwear.

_Please oh god please someone help me._He was about to rape me when something rammed into him. "How in the hell do you get off on rapping a girl you bastard," said the most beautiful voice i have ever heared.

I took this opportunity to get dressed. I put on my pants or what was left of them and put on my shirt. I was kind of freaked out that he was staring at me. I knew he was tring to read my mind because i felt a little pressure in my mind. _Hmmm... i didn't know that humans could read minds. i_ inspected my savior.

He was about my age and had black hair that hung around his neck. He was pale white. His eyes were a soft purple and he was wearing a black silk shirt and some grey jeans. He had a European air around him. He also was very muscular. In plain words, he's ferakin' hot!

"Are you alright miss," He asked. I nodded my head. And blushed as i tried not to look at his full pink lips.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted as the bastard that tried to rape me got up, took out a knife and lunged at him. "I'll teach you to mess with my affairs!" he screamed as he tried to attack my savior once again. But he was too fast. He dogged easily and came up behind my attacker. He grabbed his neck and sank his fangs into his throat. My attacker screamed in pain.

I sat there frozen with shock while he feed off of my attacker. He slurped and bite deeper into the neck. When he was finished he threw the body aside. He approached me, his eyes now red, and asked, "Are you alright miss? Don't be frightened I'm not going to hurt you."

I was still shocked. _I can't believe vampires really exsist. My grandmother was right._ "Your a vampire." i whispered.

He touched me and all these images filled my head. There were to many for me to focus. I fainted and almost hit the ground. He caught me and I felt him lift me up and jump up some where.

Then i felt him lay me on something Soft.

* * *

**Talen's P.O.V**

I made my way up to the roof to cool off. _Why can't my mother ever leave me alone. She always has to push people onto me._I sat on the ledge for a little longer. Thinking of ways on how to get out of my new predicament.

_Well better get back inside to my annoying mother. _I stood up and began to make my way to the door. I heard some heavy panting and footsteps. I turned to see the most beautiful girl i have ever seen.

She had red hair and it hung around her waist. Her skin was almost as pale as mine and flawless. She had a curvy body and emerald eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red blouse that hugged her body perfectly._ My god she's gorgeous_.

Another man ran into the alley way and smugly smiled. He said, "Well, well, well. Look at what do we have here. A little slut to play around with." He advanced her and she tried to run. He caught her and slammed her into the wall. She winced in pain.

He grabbed her throat and said, "Oh i'm going to enjoy this."

She struggled against him but he was to strong. He smashed his lips onto hers. I could tell she was very disgusted. She continued to struggle as he tried to take off her pants.

"Stop it! Get off of me you bastard!" she screamed. He slapped her and ripped off her pants. I heard her yelp as he tried to take off her under wear. She tried once again to struggle against him but he was still to strong,

I gasped as she sent me a mental message. _Please oh god Please someone help me._

I jumped down and takled the man before he was able to rape her.

"How in the hell do you get off on rapping a girl you bastard," I said. I turned to her and waited for her to look at me. She was busy putting in her cloths. _Oh god, she has the most beautiful body i have ever seen. _When she had finished getting ready she loooked up at me.

She inspected me and I tried to read her mind but there was something in the way.

"Are you alright miss" i asked. She nodded her head and blushed.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

The man i had thrown was up and tried to attack me but i doged. "I'll teach you to mess with my affairs!" he yelled as he tried to attack me once again. I came up behind him and bite his neck. When i was finished, i nthrew his body away and made my way over to her.

She had the look of shock on her face. " Are you alright miss? I won't hurt you." i said.

"Your a vampire." she asked. I nodded my head and tried to help her up. As soon as i touched heer skin she gasped and fainted into my arms. I carried her to my house and to my room. I laid her oon the bed and waited for her to wake.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**iknow it was too short i promise to make the next one longer.**


	2. Sleeping Beauty Finally wakes

**A/N**

**Wat up peps. **

**I finally get to update. Real sorry that i didn't update soon enough. I have concert thursday and friday, so a lot of pressure. Thanks to all those who reviewed and any thing else.**

**Thanks again sooooooooo........ here's the next chapy. :P**

**- Jazz**

* * *

_Somewhere Far..._

_Somewhere near..._

_Never wanting to be unclear..._

_Walking through..._

_This precious night..._

_I want to see..._

_My angels light..._

**Irisa**

I felt something cold on my cheek. _What is that? It feels good. _From what could tell, I was in a bed. And a dam soft one I might add. I was too tired to open my eyes, so I let darkness consume me.

**Dream**

I ran down the dark road knowing I was being followed. _Come back here Irisa! You can't run for ever! _Alister was on my hot on my heals. My foot got caught in an old tree root and fell. I screamed in pain as I felt a snap in my ankle. _Shit! This can not be happening! _I turned to face my pursuer. "Well, Well, I finally catch up to you. Ah look at what happened to your ankle. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you should know better than to run away from a vampire," he said with a smirk on his face. "I hate you! Why can't you leave me alone! I don't love you! I love Talen! Do you hear me?! .TALEN!!!" I screamed at him. His smirk left his face and was replaced by a face of anger.

"Oh you love Talen?! How would you like it if I killed your precious Talen!" he spat at me. I cringed as he said it. The thought of Talen dead kills me inside. "Look at me dammit!" He screamed at me. I looked at him and gasped to see his once hazel eyes turn red with blood lust. He lunged at me. Even though i had hurt my ankle, I got up and moved out of the way.

I screamed in pain when he grabbed my ankle. He pulled me down and climbed on top of me. "You love Talen? I can fix that," he said as moved my hair off my neck. I instantly knew what he was going to do. _Noooo..._

He bit down on my neck and I screamed out in pain. It burned so badly. I felt something hit him off of me. I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak.

I screamed out in pain as the venom began to run its course.

"Irisa, OH MY GOD! Irisa!" screamed Talen. "I'm so sorry. I'll take away the pain," he said as he lifted me up. I cried out when I felt him press his lips onto my wound. I felt him suck on it to take out the venom. I couldn't stay awake, so I let the darkness consume me once again.

**Story**

I woke up screaming and thrashing. "No! No! I don't want to be changed!" I screamed. Someone grabbed me and tried to calm me down. "Irisa, Irisa relax. Irisa please relax." said the man. "Please don't change me. I like being human. I don't want to be a vampire." I sobbed. And it's true, I didn't want to be changed at all. I had, had enough with vampires for one life time.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" i screamed/sobbed. But he still would not let go. I started to pound on his chest. He still wouldn't let me go.

After punching him for about twenty minutes, i couldn't take it and just broke down crying. I cried for another twenty minutes, all the while he was comforting me. Saying, "Its ok, don't worry. I'm here nothing is going to hurt you." I got up and said, "Thanks Talen. Sorry for my out burst." He looked at me as if i had five heads or something. "What, what did i say?" i asked in utter confusion.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember introducing myself?" he said. I laughed at his look. "What you thought you were the only one who can read minds? News flash, i can read minds and see visions. I'm a prophet. I still can't tell when i get my visions though," i said. He had the look of shock. "WOW! I didn't know your kind still excisted, no wonder you sent me a message for help last night." he said.

I nodded my head, because this all the stuff my grandma told me. And thats also the reason that i hate vampires. I can still remember the day i came to see her

**Flashback**

I walked up to my grandmother beautiful victorian mansion. "Hi grandma! I'm here for my lesons." Grandma is always up stairs in her studies. She is the most powerful prophet in the world. And she teaches me so when she passes i know everything i need to know. "Grandma! Where are you?!" i yelled.

Then i heard a scream_. Grandma!_

I ran up the stairs to her study. I bashed the door in and there was my grandma in the arms of a vampire. I screamed in pure horror and it turned around. His eyes were red and his face was covered in my grandmas blood. He smiled and threw her body to the side. He lunged at me, but i ducked and ran to my grandmas desk. I took out the silver dagger she kept there for safety. "Evil Creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light." I said the spell she taught me. He froze and i plunged my dagger into his heart. He screeched and turned into dust.

I dropped the dagger and ran to my grandma. "Grandma! Grandma! Plaese wake up! Don't leave me please!" i sobbed. "Don't worry child. Ilove you very much Irisa. You are now the most powerful prophet. Take care and remember, the light is in your heart. Find it and you find happyness pain becomes a thing of the past. I must leave now, it is my time to pass. Once again, I ove you Irisa. With all my heart." She said. Then she closed her eyes and she beecame a small light. And that light fused into me and i felt her power coursing through my veins.

I cried out. I didn'y want her to die. I still have so much to learn.

**Story**

I came back to reality and found myself once again in his arms and i was crying_. Why do i keep crying_! I looked up and saw his face. "Can you let me go. I don't like being held by vampires." i said trying to hold back venom. Even though he saved me i still hate his kind for what they did to my grandma. She was all i had. Both my parents are dead, so she took me in and raised me.

He let me go. "Umm... if you want you can take a shower and change. My sister lent me some of her cloths so, you can channge. Then we can get you something to eat, ok." he said and handed me a towel. It was black and fluffy and soft and i loved it. I nodded my head and i went to the bathroom. I striped and got in the shower. _This was the best shower i have ever had. _It was so good that i started to sing.

_I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me_

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated

So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

I didn't even know that song. _Hmm... This song is very interesting._ I pondered this for a while longer. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put on the cloths Talen had given me. _I like, very nice. _He had given me a pair of black skinnys and a balck and red corset with puffy arms. Iloved it. It screamed me all over it.

I was about to brush my hair, when i felt cold hands in my hair. I yelped as he began to run his hair through my hair. "I'm sorry. I should of knocked." he said and tried to leave. "Don't worry about it. Its not like you were going to hurt me, right?" i asked. He smiled and left.

_Thats why i sang that song. It was tell me that i could trust him. that he would not hurt me._

* * *

**Talen**

_That was close._ I said a i left the bathroom. _I have to be more careful. I almost bit her._ I needed to feed. I haven't fed since i saved her and that was two days ago.

I heard the door open. I turned around and saw the most beautiful creature i had ever seen. More beautiful than a vampire. _Wow. I chose the right outfit for her._

She blushed and i remembered that she can hear my thoughts. "How come i can't read your thoughts?" i asked. She smiled and said, "Because i blocked my mind. I always block it. For safety." I nodded. Then i heard a growl. I turned to Irisa and found she was blushing. _Ah... she is hungery. "_You want to get some food?" i asked. She nodded her head and walked to the door. _My good she is so curvy._ She giggled and i blushed. **(A/N Yes he can blush!) **

We got to the kitchen and i left her to go get some thing for me to eat or else i was going to feed on her.

* * *

**Irisa**

He left me to get some food. I sat down and asked the cook for some eggs and toast.

As i waited I felt someone come up behind me. I turned and saw a pair of hazel eyes.

"Hello Irisa." ...

* * *

**A/N **

**HaHaHa... A little cliffy.**

**Anyway i hope you liked the new chapter. READ AND REVIEW plez!!!!!**

**I promise to update soon kk.**

**-Jazz**


	3. The truth revealed

**A/N**

**Heres next Chappy. I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough. Hope you like new chapter.**

**-Jazz**

* * *

_Angel watch over me..._

_Walking alone..._

_To the fall of night..._

_Guardian angel... _

_Help me to see..._

_Angel be my guiding light..._

**Irisa**

My eyes windened in shock. _My god! No._ I was so scarred.

There before me stood another vampire. But this was no ordinary vampire, no this was the same one from my dream. "Alister..." i said with all the venom i had. He stared in shock.

"How did you know my name? I guess there is no need for introductions. Well my i ask what your full name is, miss..." he asked. "Irisa Nightling. And your full name is..." i asked. "Alister Sertecs." he said. "Hmm.... I don't mean to be rude, but can you move away from me. Your a little to close for comfort." i said. He backed away from me and had a confused look on his face. _Whats this guy thinking? Hmm... i think i'll find out._

**_How can she know my name? I _****_didn't introduce myself. Can she be a prophet? No their all dead._**

I smirked and tried to hold in my laughs. "What, you've never seen a prophet? We are not dead you know. Now if you'll excuse me, i would like to eat my meal without a vampire hovering over me." i said bluntly. His were the size of dinner plates. "You are a prophet?! How can this be i thought the last one died ten years ago." he said. I flinched when he mentioned my grandmothers death.

I was so filled with rage that i screamed, "That's because she was killed by your kind! All you bloodsuckers are the same! And she was my grandmother!" I ran away so quickly that he did'nt have time to react. I ran through halls and the vampires in them looked at me and tried to stop me but i froze them.

Yes, thats one of the powers i have. I can freeze any creature within a 5 mile radius.

I was now running through the woods and didn't stop until i reached a waterfall. It was beautiful and the water was so clear. I decided to take a swim. I took of my jeans and top until i was only in my underwear. I jumped into the water and swam around. I stayed in the water for a little.

The water was not even cold. Then i heard someone chuckling. _Great it's the stupid bloodsuckers. _I turned to see Talen and Alister staring at me in the water. "What are to idiots looking at?" i yeld at them. Talen just stood there trying to hide his blush and Alister was smirking. _What are thinking about? _I read Alisters mind first.

**_Hmm.... she would make a perfect mate. Not to mention, that she has a beautiful body. And that she is a prophet._**

I gasped and screamed, "I will never mate with you!"

I read Talens mind, **I'm going to kill him if he even touches her. **His face had the look of pure rage on it. I blushed at him trying to protect.

I swam to the edge and got out of the water. I got my cloths and made my way to a tree to get dressed. _I hate vampires. Well, at least Talen is nice. But i really want to kill Alister. _Once i was dressed, i said, "I want to go home. I will not stay here another minute. By the way were are we. Last i remember i was in the city and now i'm in the woods." I spat.

"I had to move you so none of the vampires in the city would feed off of you. Most of them are new borns. And right now is not a very safe to go back. If you really are a prophet, it is my job to make sure that you are safe for my parents."

_Fuck! The prophecy is true! Damm! Now i work for his parents. _

"Ah right your parents are the king and queen." I said. I looked at them and They both looked very surprised. "Ops, i for got you didn't know that i knew." i said with a blush on my face. Talens eyes widened even more and so did Alister's.

I laughed and walked past them. "You bloodsukcers coming? Or do i have to find my own way back?" i said.

They shook off the shock and started to fallow me. Well, i ended up fallowing them, because i didn't know how to get back. We walked for about half an hour and i got really bored. _Hmmm... i wonder what Talen is thinking._

**Wow Irisa really hates us. But i can't understand why. I guess i'll find out.**

I was so filled with rage that i screamed, "I hate you because your kind killed my grandmother! She was all i had!" I, once again, ran away from them and got lost. _Crap, i'm lost, again! Oh well its beter then being with those stupid bloodsuckers._

I kept walking until i came across a old mansion. _Wow. this place looks exactly like my grandmother house. _I walked into the foye and realized that this is my grandmothers mansion. I climbed the stairs and made my way to her old study. I fell to my knees in the same spot that she died in and cried out, "Why! Why did they have to take you away from me! I was only 16! I needed you! I love you!" I fell to the floor and laid there crying.

* * *

**Talen**

_Where is she? I have to find her._ Alister was still with me and his eyes were turning red. "Alister go home you need to feed," i said. He was about to protest when i yelled, "GET GOING NOW!" At that he left with a surprised look on his face. As soon as he was gone i found her scent. I kept following her scent, but it kept going in circles.

_Where could she be? I need to find her before the lycan do. If they do we're doomed and i'll never here the end of it from my mother_. Speaking of my mother, i better call her and tell her where i am. I dialed her number. "Hello. TALEN! Where in gods name are you!" she screamed. "Relax mother. I found the prophet and she ran away from me so im looking for her." i said. It was quiet for awhile. "Is her name Irisa Nightling?" my mother asked. "Yes it is, why do you want to know?" i asked. "Find her and bring her here imedeatly, understand." she said. "Alright, see you in a little bit." i said and hung the phone.

It was getting dark outside, but i kept serching. "Irisa! Irisa where are you?!" i screamed._ Now im worried_. I started running.

I suddenly stopped when i picked up her scent. I followed the trail until i came to an old victorian mansion. _Wow this is beautiful. I wonder who lived here. _Irisa's scent was very strong here. I went inside and there was a scent of a vampire, but it was about ten years old. I followed her scent to what looked like an old study.

I opened the door and saw Irisa on the floor crying and screaming, "Why did you leave me!" at no one particular. "Irisa whats wrong!? Irisa please stop your scarring me." i said as i picked her up. She just continued to scream and cry. I sat down and craddled her closer to me while saying, "It'll be alright. No ones going to hurt you."

I heared something and turned my attention to the door. In the door there was a lycan. _Shit! I can't deal with this now. _I noticed a dagger next to me and grabed it. I chucked at the lycan and it hit it right in the heart. It screahed and died. At that point more of them came up stairs and saw me. I picked up Irisa and made my way to the window and jumped.

I started to run. I heard the lycan hot on my trail. I urged my body to move faster. I stopped as i saw a old cabin. I opened the door and carried Irisa inside. I put her down in the bed and said, "I'll be right back. Here use this if any of them get inside ok." I handed her the dagger and she nodded her head. "Hide some where so they don't find you right away." I said.

"Wait!" She said. "When they come near you repeat these words four times, 'Evil Creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light' and they will freeze. Then kill them." she said. "Thank you." i said. "Oh and Talen," she said. "Yes," i replied. "Be safe and come back to me." she said and gave me a hug. I was so shocked but hugged her back none the less. I ran outside and there waiting for me were the werwolves. They all came at me at the same time, but i dogged and started to repeat the spell she taught me. "Evil Creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light, Evil Creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light, Evil Creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light, Evil Creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light!" i yelled. And just like she said they all froze. I easily killed them. When i was killing the last one, i heard someone scream. _Irisa! Noooooo......!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here you go. and i hope you liked the cliffy ;) HaHaHa! I'll update soon kk. ****Oh and if you wanted to know, my shows went great. I had so much fun. **

**Any way love all of you (no homo) :) Happy Holidays! [And to those who don't celebrate Chrismas, have a great vaca!=)]**

**- Jazz**


	4. Soul mates!

**A/N**

**Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!! Wat up any way heres the next chappy. This is a biggy so read every little bit ok. **

**Review! Please and thank you. :)**

**- Jazz**

* * *

_Stay back..._

_Get away from me..._

_Just wait and you'll see..._

_There's no room..._

_You keep Searching..._

_But your still doomed..._

**Irisa**

I waited where Talen told me too. I was so worried about him. Wow! I did not just think that. I heard snapping and growling. _Please, oh please come back to me alive. WAIT ONE DARN MINUTE!!!! What the hell am I thinking. He's a vampire and I hate them, right. Why should i even care about him. All vampires are the same, right. __No child, you don't hate them and there all not the same. You are just upset that they killed me,_ said a voice in my head.

_Grandma? __Yes it is I child. I do not have much time to explain. I want you to go back to my mansion and in my study look for a book that has your name on it. It will contain many things i wanted to explain to you. It will also contian a prophecy about you. I must go now child. But before i, go i want you to know that it is alright to fall in love with a vampire. Talen is your soulmate and you are his. Now i must go, goodbye my dear. I love you._

And with that she was gone. All the pain i had kept bottled up inside bursted through, again. I started to cry, but not tears of sadness, tears of confusion. _How did she talk to me!? I thought she was dead?! Is my mom and dad with her? I'm i really Talens soulmate? And is he my soulmate? _

As I sat there pondering, I heard something growl. I turned and saw one of the biggest lycan I have ever seen. It had redish brown fur and it was probably 12 ft in lengh. I screamed as it lunged at me. "Keep still prophet. I don't want to hurt you. My master wants you alive," he said. "Hell no! I will not go with you. I'd rather die before that happens," i yelled.

I kept dogging his attemps. "You forced me to do this. Evil creature of the night. I smite the with my inner light." i yelled. He froze and i stabbed him.

He laughed and threw me to the side with his teeth. I yelped in pain as i hit the wall with a thud. My arm was cut very deep and i was bleeding. _Shit!_

He turned to me and transeformed. I heard bones snapping ang skin ripping. When he was finished, he said, "Ha! Great attempt to kill me. That dagger can't harm me, little prophet." I stared at him in shock. He was probably in his early twenties. He had brownish red hair and green eyes. And boy, was he buff and tan. _My god i'm a sucker for the hotties._

He smiled then grabbed me and blindfolded me. I screamed and thrashed, but it was no use. As I struggling, he grabbed my arm and squeezed hard. I stopped struggling when i felt my arm snap. I screamed in pain. He tied up my hands and feet. _Talen, help me please! _

He threw me over his shoulder and started to run. My arm was in so much pain. He didn't even make three steps when i heard Talen scream, "IRISA!!!" _Oh boy. Now he's pissed. _The lycan started to run faster. I could tell he was scarred. I heard the wind rushing past my head. My body jerked when he aburptly stopped. I screamed in agony. He put me down and started to transform. Once again i heard bones snapping and skin ripping.

Then i heard a hiss. "How dare you touch her you piece of scum. You will die painfully for harming her." said Talen. _I didn't know he cared about me. I thought i was some prize to him. _**Of course i care about you. Irisa... you are my life. You are the only thing that matters to me now. I... I love you Irisa.**

At that point i was crying. _He loves me! He loves me!_ "Aw, look, the little prophet is crying. I'll give you a reason to cry you stupid girl." said the lycan. I felt him make his way over to me. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Then i heard a blood curdling scream and bones snapping. I felt cold hands caress my face. _Talen._

"Irisa, are you allright?" said Talen. I heaved a big sigh and relaxed knowing he was safe. _What's wrong with me? Maybe my grandmother was right. Maybe what i'm feeling for him is love. And she was right, he does love me. _I felt him cut the ropes on my hands and feet. As soon as i was free i ripped off the blind fold and hugged him. At first he was caught off gaurd, then he hugged me back. "I was so worried about you!" i said as hugged him tighter. "I was worried too," he said. We sat there for a little while in silence until he said, "Irisa i was not lying when i said that i love you. I love you with all my heart." I stared at him in shock and realized that i love him too.

"Talen, I love you as well." i said. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Fireworks were going off in my head and i felt a force pulling me to him. When i pulled away his face was red and he had a goofy/shocked look on his face.

He then grabbed my face gently and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his pale neck, even though one of my arms are broken, and pulled him closer. His hand found the small of my back and pushed me flush against him. He nibbled my bottem lip asking fo entrance and i gladly gave it. His toungue massaged mine which caused me to moan. I licked his fangs, causing him to moan and deepen the kiss. I ran my hands through his silky black hair, pulling him closer to me. He moaned as i ran my hands along his back.

_Talen... I... need... to... breath... _We pulled away, reluctantly, and i gasped for air. "We... need... to... head... back... to... the... house..." he said in ragged breaths, matching my own. He stood up and gave me his hand. As i stood up he kissed me gently on the lips.

When we pulled away, i hugged him and said, "I never hated you as a person. I only hated your race. I guess you never knew the details of how my grandmother died." "I know, I know. Now kets fix that arm of yours and then we will start walking,ok," he said. I nodded my head as he took a look at my arms.

He bit his finger and rubbed the blood into my wounds. It burned at first, but it stopped and it started to feel good. "Irisa, you can open your eyes now."he said. I opened my eyes and looked at my arms. They were perfectly healed and good as new.

"My right arm is broken though," i said. He looked so worried. "How did you brake your arm?!" he said. No he practicaly yelled. "When the lycan tried to kiddnap me, I was struggling and... and he broke my arm," i said. His face twisted in rage. He was so angry, that he punched the tree and it broke in half.

"His death should have been more painful then what it was," he said through clenched teeth. I gasped at his anger. It was coming off him in waves and his eyes were black. "Talen, please don't be angry. Your really scaring me," i said. He imedeatly calmed down. He looked at me with concern, purple, eyes. "I'm sorry Irisa, i just don't like the fact that he hurt you. And it makes me very angry," he said.

As we walked back, i told him about my grandmother and how she died. I even told him how she spoke to me before the lycan kiddnapped me. "Wow. Thats a good reason to hate vampires. How come you seemed to be fine when i first found you. You didn't act like you hated vampires," he asked. "Before i went to the city, i found a spell that can make you forget something. I guess it went away when you first touched me. All these images filled my head and then i sort of knew," i explained. He nodded his head and we continued walking.

"Talen, i need to go back to my grandmothers mansion. She told me there was a book with my name on it and that it would explain everything that i need to know. And it also has a prophecy about me in it," i said as we walked. "Alright, but please be careful," he said. All of a sudden, he picked me up briadal style and began to walk. When i was about to protest he said, "I'll have none of that. Besides, we'll get there faster if i run. Hold on tight." I closed my eyes and he began to run. The wind wipped past our heads and then he stopped. I opened my eyes and we were in my grandmothers study.

* * *

**Talen**

We serched everywhere in her grandmothers study. As we looked around, I pondered on the events that had just passed. _She kissed me! And she said she loved me. I think... I think she's my soulmate. I've never loved anyone as much as her. _

"Talen! Talen i found it," yelled Irisa. I walked over to her and there, in her delicate hands, was a book with her name on it. She was about to open it when i said, "How about we read it in the mansion. I don't know if there are more lycans around and i don't want you to get hurt, ok." She smiled her perfect smile and nodded her head. I picked her up once again and ran at full speed to the mansion.

I picked her up again and ran to the mansion. I ran straight to her bed room. I sat her down on her bed and asked, "Are you hungrey?" As soon as I said that, her stomach growled. We laughed and she nodded my head.

"I'll be right back. If you want you can take a shower and change. I want to tell you something later, when i get back, ok," i said. She nodded her head and made her way to the bathroom.

I was about to open the door when Irisa said, "Talen come here quick!" I ran into the bathroom to see Irisa cluching her side. "What happened? Whats wrong?" i asked. She moved her arm from her waist and i gasped. There, on here side, was a beautiful black rose. "That looks like my mark," i said. "I think it is your mark. Check your side for mine," she said. I lifted up my shirt and there was a red rose. "It's the same color as your hair," i said.

Then, without thinking, i grabbed Irisa and kissed her passionatly. After about ten minutes of kissing, we pulled away so we could breath. "I'll be right back with some food, ok" i said. She nodded her head and kissed me again.

I left the bathroom to give her more privecy. _I can't wait to tell Rayne about Irisa. She will absolutly love her. _

* * *

**Irisa**

I got into the shower and scrubbed my body from head to toe. Then i washed my hair with lavender secnted shampoo. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Once i was dried, i looked for some cloths. I setteled for black sweat pants and a red tank top. I started to brush my hair, when i heard someone open the door. "Talen is that you?" i asked.

"No, this is not Talen." said a chirppy voice.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hmm... I wonder who it is. Review and i'll tell you ok. I hope you ienjoyed the chapter. i worked through the night and all morning to give it to you. Happy New Year!**

**- Jazz :)**


	5. Horrible News

**New A/N**

**Hey this the unfourtunate new author of sweet blood. My name is Erica and i'm one Jazz's best friends.**

**I'm so sorry to say that Jazz... oh how do i say this... Jazzlyn died two weeks ago... *Cries hystariclly* But she wanted me to finish her stories for her. She left me this acounts password and her e-mail acount password. She also left a letter for you guys. So here it is.**

**_Dear My loyal readers,_**

**_I'm sorry to say that I am dead. I know this all to sudden but you can't control these things. I am comisioning Erica as the new writter. She is the closest thing i have to a sister and she knows me inside and out. I gave her my note book that has all my stories. Including Sweet Blood and many other stories. (Even one i wrote before i died) I'm not sure if she will post any of them but i told her to rewrite Sweet Blood and fix all the mistakes. I finished the story by hand and left it for her to write (With all the corrections i want). A speacial thanks to those that have read it from the begining and to those that have yet to start. I'm very sorry for any pain that any of you feel towrds me dieing. I love you all and i hope you continue to read my story. _**

**_- Jazz_**

**Wow O.O**

**She must really care about you guys. Well thats how she always is. Cares about people she has never met. *Cries* God, i miss her! *sobbs* Um... she warned me not to write how she died but that i could tell you seperatly. So, message her and i'll tell you what happened. And i will be posting all of her stories. I read all of her stories and i must say, they are good. I'll be rewritting Sweet Blood in a few weeks cause... i... i just can't... (cries) i can't belive she's gone (sobs). Umm... i guess thats it. I'll post the new chapters so don't worry.**

**- Erica**

**P.S : I miss her so... much!!!! (sobs and cries) Well, bye. :{**


End file.
